


Nice to Meet Q!

by Saved8D



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, WandaVision (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saved8D/pseuds/Saved8D
Summary: Wanda's perfectly average life is interrupted by a being of terrible power.
Kudos: 8





	Nice to Meet Q!

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR WANDAVISION BELOW. WATCH AT LEAST EPISODE 6 TO AVOID MOST SPOILERS. I've seen up to episode 7 if you want to avoid all potential spoilers.

Within Westview, everything was perfect. EVERYTHING. She made it so. Quant little town, quant little people, with their quant little ways. It didn’t matter that they hadn’t had microwaves two days ago; couldn’t they see her happiness was what mattered right now? She deserved something nice. And going out on Halloween with her two ten-year-old-but-somehow-day-old children was just that. The fact her brother had reappeared from nowhere was… somewhat upsetting, but a thrill nonetheless.  
Halloween hadn’t gone as expected, of course. She hadn’t expected it to, but how could you be prepared for your brother with superspeed to steal everyone else’s candy? The kids were having fun, but she dread her children having SO MUCH candy, and, of course, it wasn’t fun if just the two kids were having fun.  
Pietro wasn’t having it. “This is so lame. I can’t believe you’re making them return all the candy.”  
“I can’t believe what a bad influence you are.” It was so hard not to fall into old habits and let her voice get shrill. Fighting was coming all too easily to her.  
Pietro scoffed. “Who beefed in your borscht? I’m just trying to do my part, okay? Come to town unexpectedly, create tension with the brother-in-law, stir up trouble with the rugrats, and ultimately give you grief. I mean, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”  
Not really being a fan of pointed questions, she asked “What happened to your accent?”  
“What happened to yours?”  
She paused. Again, the sharp questions! But this one left her stumped as to how to gain the moral higher ground. Pietro, like usual, didn’t wait for her to gain her footing.  
He shook his head. “Details are fuzzy, man. I got shot like a chump on the street for no reason at all and the next thing I know, I heard you calling me. I knew you needed me.”  
“Oh, how delightfully touching.”  
Wanda froze. Pietro, too, froze, and Wanda knew his keen and aware expression matched what she wore on her own face. “And who’s this jerk?” he asked, his mouth mis-matching the word he was actually using.  
Wanda turned, her hands already at her sides and spinning that familiar crimson energy. The man she saw certainly didn’t inspire any awe in her, but in her line of work, appearances were often deceiving.  
He had curly black hair, with a receding hairline with a widow’s peak. He wore a sour expression tempered by low-level mirth, like a man who’d been forced to suck on a lemon every day of his life, but today had found himself enjoying it. He wore a simple pair of black slacks and a light sweater, both impeccable in quality. He was standing on the other side of the street, just in front of the movie theater.  
“Look at you: resurrecting the dead brother to give you the support you’ve always wanted in your life. Like I said: touching.”  
“Who are you…” she growled, angling her hands at him, “and what are you doing in my town?” The red streaming from her hands glowed brighter.  
“Such parlor tricks! I suppose I should match the ‘je ne sais quoi’ of this universe, shouldn’t I?” He snapped his fingers, and in a flash of light brilliant shimmering auras erupted from his eyes, wafting away like glowing vapors of dry ice. “On the other hand, might want to give the CGI guys a break. Ye gads!” Another snap and flash of light, and he was returned to normal. “Can’t go wrong with the classics, can you?”  
“You haven’t answered my questions.” She made a lifting motion with her hand, which, despite all the red miasma from her fingertips, was otherwise unimpressive. “…this normally works.”  
“How delightful! Your own Loki-moment. I suppose that’s what happens when you try to take on someone who’s omnipotent.”  
Another snap of his fingers, and the red energy from her fingers vanished. Her hands shaking, she stared at him. “What did you do to me?”  
“I took away your powers so we could talk. Oh, don’t worry about all…” He waved his hand vaguely over his head. “…this. Someone’s enjoying this show right now.”  
“…show?”  
“You want me to get him, sis?” said Pietro.  
The stranger rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers. A flash of light, and Pietro was gone.  
“Where is he?!” Wanda screamed at him. “Where is my brother?!”  
“Don’t change the subject. Who are you?”  
“I asked you that first!”  
“And I’m more powerful, so you need to answer my questions first.” He stuck out his tongue at her. “So, Miss Maximoff… or is it Mrs. Vision? How on Earth do marital names work when you have one name?”  
“I use my own name.”  
“Oh, that’s so BORING. That’s why we Q all have the same name.”  
“Q? Your name is Q?”  
“Oh, dear, I answered your question, didn’t I? How kind of me. I’ll ask another of you.” He wiggled his fingers, and Wanda was startled to see her own red energy appearing. “What’s this? Some kind of Q-ripoff?”  
“it’s my power. It was given to me by studying the Mind Stone.”  
“The Mind Stone? Oh, that takes me back. Delightful little thing. So many tricks to play on people. But, ultimately, worthless.” The red energy coalesced about his fingers into a point, which shot back into Wanda with a dull ‘thud’. “There, have it back. Now, the Reality Stone? That’s the FUN one.”  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“Why do anything? It’s fun.” Q sniffed the air. “Ooh, now this energy is interesting! I never thought a mortal would try it.”  
“Try what?”  
“You really don’t know?” He stared at her in bemusement. “Good heavens. Humans are funny little creatures, aren’t they? They can tap into the most powerful relics in any given universe, but they’ll have the nerve to ask what they’re doing?”  
“I think this conversation has gone on long enough.” The entire plaza around her erupted from the ground, swirling around her like a great scarlet tornado. “I think it’s time you leave.”  
He laughed. Actually, fully laughed, from the belly. “My dear Wanda, do you really think you can kill me?” He walked towards her, and as he did so, he punctuated the end of each sentence with a snap of his fingers that restored the plaza around him in a flash of light. “I was there when your universe was born. I watched the first of your species crawl from the mud. I saw the first monkey start a fire. And here, I saw the first time humanity reached beyond their physical boundaries to become superhuman. I will be here at the end of time, when the Sentience of the Cosmos declares this universe’s winner. And you: you cannot do anything more than annoy me. And you have.” With one last snap, he reset the entire plaza to the moment he’d first appeared. “Wanda Maximoff: this anomaly has been examined, and I have determined you are not Q. Neither are you using Q powers to make this reality. And so, I have one last thing to tell you.”  
Her hands trembled. Not Ultron, Thanos, nor even Tony Stark, when she hated him, had ever filled her with such visceral, primal terror. And this middle-aged looking man had done just that: she knew, with every fiber of her being, that if he wanted to, she would be dead and utterly powerless to stop him.  
Q stepped directly over to her, until they were so close as to be nearly touching. Then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear “Do have fun, while it lasts.” Then he leaned back, smiled, and snapped his fingers one last time.

“Uncle P, guess what?”  
Wanda came out of her stunned silence. Her brother was there once more. Once more? He’d always been there. He was just talking about what he’d seen regarding his death. Death? Did he die? The kids were saying something.  
“They’ve got full-size candy bars a few blocks up. Mom, can we go?”  
Billy zipped off in a blur of blue energy, and reappeared a second later with DEFINITELY too much candy in his hand, which paled in comparison to the dawning realization he had superspeed. “Next stop, Cavity Town.”  
She shook her head. She’d been out of it, sure, but there was no reason to be that dour. After all, even with all this power, she was still the one in control.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this and I had to write a short story with these two. I'm not planning to make any more of these.


End file.
